Memories
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: "Antes de llegar a ser guerreros hemos crecido juntos, día a día desde que te vi por primera vez en tu cuna" La vida del pequeño Thor y Loki, creciendo juntos como hermanos, confiando el uno al otro y descubriéndose mutuamente


¡Hola!, después de lo que fueron como siglos sin actualizar heme aquí de nueva cuenta, la verdad es que ando trabajando en otras historias, me puse a hacer esta precuela de mis dos fics de Thor anteriores, siguiendo la misma línea de tiempo y personajes, aun no sé si haga un cuarto, pero este me gusto bastante, ¿han visto la cantidad de imágenes hermosas que hay de ellos pequeños?, demasiado irresistible como para no hacer algo al respecto.

Es bastante corto a comparación de los capítulos que suelo hacer pero espero les guste

-…..-

Oneshot

-Memories-

El primer recuerdo que tiene Thor de su hermano Loki, es el de él, subiéndose a su cuna por los barrotes, recuerda a sus padres detrás de él cuidándolo de no caer, mientras el mira por el borde al bebe que despierto juega, escucha la voz de su padre diciéndole "Este es tu hermano Loki, ahora es tu deber cuidarlo Thor", recuerda también a sus padres abrazados besándose orgullosos y felices, pero más que nada, está impreso en su memoria los ojos verdes resplandecientes que le miran felices, riendo emitiendo pequeños sonidos de bebé.

-…-

Es el cumpleaños de Thor, y tiene 4 años, que a veces le cuesta recordar como contarlos con la mano, pero esta vez sostiene a Loki, que da pasos chistosos con él, aprendió a caminar hace poco y aun se contonea tratando de adaptarse.

Entran vestidos con sus ropas de gala que solo dificultad mas los movimientos de Loki que avanza con cuidado de no caerse, riendo cuando ve a su padre y madre, tratando de correr a con ellos, Frigga le toma en sus brazos llenándole la redondeada cara de besos y Odín toma la mano de Thor llevándolo a su pastel de banquete de cumpleaños en su honor.

Le han regalado, armas, sedas, vinos, canastas con panes horneados y costales de semillas además de animales.

Loki balbucea mirando un pastel grande y dulce con las letras "Felicidades Thor" escritas con betún en el

-¿Por qué Loki no tiene pastel?-le pregunta Thor a su padre

-porque es tu cumpleaños hijo –le explica paciente Odín ya que Thor está en la edad de las preguntas

-¿En mi cumpleaños puedo hacer lo que quiera? –pregunta de nuevo con ojos grandes y asombrados

-Sí, básicamente –responde Odín

-Quiero que Loki también tenga un pastel de cumpleaños como el mío- le dijo con una sonrisa

Odín y Frigga se miran y ríen y el pastelero adorna uno para Loki, sentándose los príncipes juntos mientras Loki se embarra la mano comiendo un pedazo de pastel riéndose y Thor le limpia la cara diciéndole que no debe hacer eso comiendo de su pastel también, y todos ríen felices de ver a ambos príncipes abrir los regalos de Thor, mientras este le da la mitad de todo lo que le ha sido obsequiado, siempre buscando el bienestar del menor.

Y este es el primer cumpleaños de muchos otros donde Thor, quiere sentarse y comer pastel con Loki y abrir juntos regalos.

-…..-

La lluvia y los truenos resuenan en Asgard, llueven gruesas gotas contra los cristales y en la oscuridad de la noche, los relámpagos iluminan las sombras, los arboles arañan las ventanas de Loki y este tiembla porque se ha despertado de un sueño, hay enormes bloques de hielo, niebla espesa y blanca que apenas deja dar un paso, riscos que se elevan y se escucha el cuerno de batalla rasgar la quietud, se escuchan los caballos, las espadas y el grito desesperado de hombres al morir, despierta jadeante y no sabe porque sueña aquello, como tampoco nota su piel azul en la oscuridad antes de cobijarse mejor en las sabanas, es un príncipe y debe ser valiente, su color humano vuelve a cubrirle y ya casi va a dormir cuando escucha unos toques en su puerta suaves y la figura pequeña entra

-… ¿Loki?... ¿estás despierto?...- la voz de Thor es un susurro

-Si claro, me despertaste-le dice algo desafiante – ¿Te asustan la lluvia?-pregunta burlón y Thor no responde y un trueno ensordecedor los hace gritar a los dos, Thor corre a la cama de Loki y este se aferra a el

-¿te asustan la lluvia?-le responde Thor

-Cállate y abrázame- dice bajo Loki temblando de miedo, y ambos se meten bajo las cobijas tibias, hablan en susurros hasta que la lluvia para y tomados de la mano concilian el sueño

-…-

Loki llora, lagrimones caen por sus mejillas porque se ha caído y le arden las manos y rodillas, Thor ha ido a la clase para aprender a usar la espada y es el primer día que él no puede ir al mismo sitio que su hermano, regresa al castillo y su padre le sienta en sus piernas diciéndole que será un guerrero que esas pequeñas heridas no son nada, trata de sacar el pecho y portarse valiente pese al hipo y los ojos rojos, y no es hasta que su madre le llena de besos y su padre le da un beso en la mano herida que soporta con coraje la curación, cuando Thor llega también tiene pequeñas heridas pero él no se queja ni llora así que Loki no comenta nada de las suyas y deja que Thor efusivo le cuente todo lo que vio e hizo, escuchándole con una sonrisa.

-…-

Loki se da cuenta que puede hacer magia cuando sentados en la pradera hace una corona de flores para su madre y puede hacerlas cambiar de color, Thor no puede hacer las coronas y se siente orgulloso de ser capaz de hacer algo que él no, así que el rubio solo corta las flores para él llevándoselas al regazo, le ha colocado pequeñas flores en el cabello negro y para fastidiarlo comenta un "pareces una novia, la novia Loki" dice riéndose y cuando Loki acaba la corona y la coloca en la cabeza de Thor, este se arrodilla e inclina mientras Loki dice solemne "te corono Rey", y ambos ríen y corren tomados de la mano y Thor dice "Yo te corono mi Reina" y Loki no se enoja, aprieta la mano de Thor y corren más rápido para mostrarle su regalo a mamá

-…..-

Loki quiere ir también a los entrenamientos con las espadas, y ha visto la mirada preocupada de su padre al decirlo, intercambia conversaciones silenciosas con sus cuervos que le hablan al oído, a Loki no le gustan Hugin "pensamiento" y Munin "memoria", Loki piensa que cuando sea el Rey no los tendrá cerca.

Al final para ser justos sus padres dejan que vaya a los entrenamientos, pero el resultado es catastrófico, Loki no consigue acertar los golpes con la espada, no sabe usar el arco, el hacha, la lanza, la daga o la maza, entrena con su hermano, pero eso solo hace más obvia la diferencia, Thor siempre se bate con el martillo, es poderoso en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y Loki decide involucrarse en eso y no resulta tan malo, llega sonriente con sus padres cuando les dice que está obteniendo progresos en la lucha, su madre le cura las heridas y su padre le aconseja y Loki no puede ser mas dichoso, aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a Thor pero no importa porque por fin consiguió un halago de su entrenador y lo atesora con el corazón.

En el baño le espera Thor, apenas son niños, tiene 8 años y Thor casi once, Thor recrea la pelea que gano aventándose a las fosas cálidas de agua, Loki ríe y juegan aventándose agua y Loki con magia hace volar las burbujas transformándolas en aves que jabón que dar apenas unos aleteos antes de reventarse en colores.

-…-

Loki puede hacer cada vez más cosas con su magia, olvida las armas y le dan un cetro para canalizar sus poderes, es hábil y puede derrotar incluso a Thor, siempre cae en sus trampas, es ingenioso y culto, pasan menos tiempo juntos, se enfrasca en libros bajo los árboles mientras Thor los trepa, baja manzanas y comen juntos, Thor se duerme escuchando la lectura y esta acostado en el regazo de su hermano mientras este le acaricia el cabello, comienza a hacer eso con bastante frecuencia, porque a Thor le encanta sentir los pequeños y delgados deditos trenzándole la melena rubia, escuchar la voz de su hermano interpretando a los personas y el calor del cuerpo ajeno cuando se apoya en él para dormir.

-…..-

Thor sale más con sus amigos y Loki se siente inevitablemente desplazado porque él no tiene buenos amigos como Thor, su amigo es su hermano, que estúpido por no darse cuenta y dejarlo solo, comienza a saber como transformarse y se vuelve una niña preciosa, si sus rasgos son bellos y finos, aquella niña parece hecha a mano y delicada como una flor, va a ver a su madre y Frigga está encantada, le da muchos besos y le peina el cabello negro poniéndole una tiara en la cabeza de oro con una joya verde, Loki ríe y se lo muestra a su padre quien lo mira sorprendido con su único ojo, dándole un beso en la mejilla que raspa por la barba, corre a buscar a Thor, esta con otra niña, muy bonita también, Loki la conoce, es la rubia de Sif, perfecta con la espada larga y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se esconde tras un árbol y le hablan otros niños, va con ellos, pero los golpea ya que tratan de quitarle la tiara, corre a donde Thor y se esconde tras la espalda de este que al verla le mira impresionado, el jugando le abraza por el cuello y esconde el rostro, Sif está molesta, y Loki susurra un "soy yo…Loki" a su oído que le manda escalofríos al cuerpo ajeno, le abraza y ríe por la travesura -¿Qué has hecho? Y Loki responde "¡Magia!" alejándose de él para que le vea bien, incluso hace ademan de bajarse los pantalones para que vea que ya no tiene miembro, y Thor se pone tan rojo que Sif grita escandalizada, le tapa y le regaña teniendo que volver a convertirse en hombre y dejar el juego atrás.

Por la noche mientras se bañan Loki se quita la tiara debe entregarla de regreso a su madre.

-Eras una niña linda-comenta escueto Thor

-¿Te enamoraste de mi?- pregunta con una risa Loki metiéndose a la bañera mientras Thor le avienta agua por burlarse de él y pregunta rojo y tímido si había mirado debajo de su pantalón, Loki esta mas rojo que el por la pregunta –¿pero qué dices?, no seas idiota, ¡claro que no!, las niñas dan asco- dijo dándole un empujón

Thor no parece tan convencido pero no insiste en el tema, la pubertad le está llegando y hace sus cambios en el, ya no es tan niño como Loki

-….-

-¡Eres un desastre!- se enoja Loki con ojos verdes que parecen sacar chispas y hacen sentía a Thor regañado, ha dejado un camino de huellas de barro en la habitación de su hermano y este esta furico.

Y es que no solo ha manchado los pisos y alfombras sino que también se avanzo hacia el todo sudado y lleno de barro manchándole la ropa y alguna página de su libro.

Thor pone una cara de perro regañado e incluso hace uno de esos soniditos lastimeros.

Loki bufa y toma su mano, Thor contento le sigue a su baño mientras este le ordena que se quite las ropas, al tiempo que también Loki se desnuda.

Loki se mete a la bañera, lleva el cabello arriba de los hombros, y acaba de cumplir 12 años, Thor le observa el cuerpo, delgado no tiene cicatriz alguna, vello facial y sus miembros son mas gráciles que los suyos, el se quita la ropa y se echa pronto a la bañera mojando a Loki al chapotear riéndose de la cara de fastidio de su hermano, que como si fuera su mascota más que un hermano comienza a lavarle el cabello haciendo mucha espuma.

Thor odia los jabones perfumados, le hacen picar la nariz y estornuda, Loki se ríe y para que deje de moverse se sienta sobre sus piernas retándolo para que se quede quieto, Thor le abraza y le hace cosquillas sintiéndolo danzar sobre sus caderas retorciéndose en busca de escapar, carcajeándose de buena gana hasta que sonrojado y jadeante se apoya en el pecho de su hermano mayor suspirando, Thor siente cosas extrañas en el vientre, como un hormigueo que da ganas de frotarse la entrepierna porque pica.

Recorre la suave piel con sus dedos, y cierra los ojos cuando Loki vierte sobre su cabeza el agua jabonosa, los rubios cabellos caen lacios sobre su cara pegándose a su cráneo, se quita el pelo con una mano, sonriéndole –ahora sigo yo- dice tomando el jabón, tocando con sus dedos las caderas, paseando sus manos por su torso y Loki ríe a la curiosa sensación que le provoca, entre escalofríos y cosquillas

-me haces cosquillas- dice con la voz jadeante, intenta bajarse de encima de él, pero Thor le retiene, tiene músculos de el entrenamiento riguroso, un cuerpo mas adolescente y una erección entre las piernas por sus quince joviales años

-No te vayas hermano- le pide lastimero, con ese tono de suplica, a Loki le encanta que le supliquen y rueguen, es su debilidad, así que accede, se queda quieto sin saber que ha caído en un engaño tonto de su hermano mayor

Thor traga por los nervios y acaricia más suave aquella piel inexplorada, toca apenas los pezones rosados sacándole un débil jadeo al menor, sube y le acaricia el cuello dan ganas de mordérselo pero se contiene, sube mas y toca sus mejillas, llenándole de espuma, los ojos de Loki son tan bonitos, de un verde esmeralda y su piel tan clara y tersa, le da un beso en la mejilla llenándose la cara de jabón, le abraza y frota apenas su cuerpo contra el de él, gruñendo suave, es un adolescente tonto, precoz, no sabe lo que hace y se guía por el mundo de sensaciones que se agitan en su vientre, toca el cuerpo ajeno con torpeza y friega su miembro contra los muslos y nalgas respingonas bajando su mano a tocarlas apenas con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice entre suspiros Loki, sin comprender porque se siente duro y suave, tan caliente que le hace estremecer

-¿qué te paso?-pregunta y baja su mano, toca el miembro con apenas unos vellos rubios demasiado claros para tomarles importancia, rodea con su mano sintiéndolo más grueso que el suyo, mas grande, tímido siente su forma y presiona apenas la punta.

El cuerpo de Thor se agita, mueve sus caderas contra los dedos delgados y fríos, se moja prontamente, y con un beso torpe a la boca ajena y el susurro de su nombre, se corre entre los dedos de su hermano y primer amante.

El fluido se disuelve rápidamente en el agua, Loki no entiende que ha pasado, pero se avergüenza, se siente tonto, y el cuerpo laxo de Thor no le deja escapar, siente unas punzadas entre las piernas y para su sorpresa y miedo su miembro esta alzado, cierra las piernas tratando de ocultarlo, pero Thor lo ha visto y no le dejara escapar

-¿tú también?- pregunta con una sonrisita cansada por el orgasmo que le abotarga los sentidos

Loki quiere decir que no, que no es lo que parece, que es un idiota por burlarse de él y que el que comenzó todo eso es Thor, todo es culpa de Thor

Pero su hermano es fuerte, lo pone entre sus piernas y le hace mirar, rodea con su mano la intimidad de Loki y le hace sentir pequeño y débil, todo el poder que ostentaba cuando se encontraba sobre su hermano se va cuando este se encima en el, Loki odia sentirse menor y no puede controlarse, su cuerpo se agita sin control, ni piedad de sus pensamientos, susurra un "no", pero su cuerpo dice "si" y lagrimas de placer brotan de sus ojos cuando la mano sube y baja con más fuerza, suelta un gritito de pura lujuria y termina, acabando con un orgasmo y con su orgullo.

Bajo el cuerpo de Thor, quien aun toca suave su pene siente ganas de llorar, sus poderes le sirven para quitárselo de encima, toma una toalla y medio resbalando sale en apuro de ahí con toda la dignidad posible, que sus piernas temblorosas le otorgan, no importan los ruegos y suplicas de Thor, se vuelve indiferente, se encierra y no lo vuelve a dejar entrar en su alcoba.

Thor casi llora fuera de la puerta de su hermano, la rasca y toca como un perro abandonado, sus padres preguntan si se pelearon, y solo por ellos, Loki le vuelve a hablar pero desde entonces no vuelve a tomar baños con él, cubre su piel con toda la ropa posible y solo se encuentran cuando va por él para ir a cenar como una muestra a sus padres de que siguen siendo hermanos.

Thor toma las migajas de amor, no importa que tan pequeñas sean y se pone feliz cuando ve a Loki venir por la colina, despacha a sus amigos y corre a con él, sonriendo mas si él le sonríe.

Si cualquiera preguntara a Thor quien es la persona más especial para el sin dudar diría "Loki" y mientras habla y parlotea explicando todo lo que ha hecho para impresionar al menor y este solo asiente, solo puede pensar que son los años más felices de su vida, se está volviendo un adulto y comienza a comprender más cosas, pero eso no importa, nada importa siempre que estén juntos.

-….-

¿Y qué tal?, ¿les gusto?, es bastante dulce y romántico, espero con ansias sus comentarios, que de hecho de mis fics de Thor he tenido buen recibimiento y eso me impulsa a seguir adelante

Sigo aun con mi fic crossover de Sherlock Holmes y Harry Potter

Y ahora trabajo en un SuperBat

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
